


Forgive and Forget

by despairing_rage



Series: Below the surface [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, I need help, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, What am I doing, Why Did I Write This?, just look at the word count, seriously this is so short, vague as all hell, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Sapnap tried his best to ignore Dream's past. To pretend all he had done didn't matter.Sometimes your best just isn't enough.(Now translated into Polish!!! There's a link above the work!)
Series: Below the surface [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wybaczyć i zapomnieć](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480530) by [Masti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masti/pseuds/Masti)



> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TRANSLATING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME  
> __________________________________
> 
> This was actually written before the first oneshot(?) of this series, but I just felt like I should post the other one first... idek why.
> 
> For anyone who read the first part, this isn't really connected. I mean, it could be, but that's sort of up to you to decide...? This just takes place in the same universe I guess? (Does this mean they aren't actually oneshots????)

Sapnap tried his best to ignore Dream's past. To pretend all he had done didn't matter. 

It was in Sapnap's nature to want to forgive people. Even people who couldn't be redeemed. 

Even people like Dream. 

  
  


Despite that, he was all too aware that it didn't matter how much he wanted to forgive Dream. He just wouldn't be able to. 

After all, he wasn't George. 

Forgiveness came so easily to George. It seemed effortless, the way he forgave everyone who wronged him. Perhaps some thought it was effortless. Limitless. 

Sapnap knew better. 

He was well aware that there were people so far gone even George couldn't forgive them.

That terrified him. 

If George had forgiven Dream every time he hurt someone, then Sapnap couldn't help but wonder who George wouldn't forgive. Who could be so heartless? Who could be such a monster that George couldn't find it in himself to try to redeem them?

He didn't want to think about it. 

Instead, he focused on trying to forgive Dream. A fruitless task. 

He put in all of his effort trying to forget what Dream had done. To _forgive_ what he had done.

It seemed that all of his attempts to forgive Dream went up in flames. 

Every time he tried to think of a way to forgive him, all that came were the memories of his past deeds. Deeds that Sapnap wanted to pretend were accidents. He knew that some likely were. 

He had seen Dream get angry before. He had seen how he seemed to lose himself to his rage; turning into a _nearly_ unrecognizable monster. 

He wanted to be able to say that it wasn't really Dream doing that. That it wasn't really Dream hurting so many people without second thought. 

George hardly seemed to have a problem saying it. If asked, he would say that Dream 'wasn't in his right mind' or that 'it wasn't really him'. Sapnap didn't know if George really believed it.

He decided he was better off not knowing. 

So he did his best to push his worry and doubt down deep inside him. So deep down it would never again see the light of day. 

He did his best to ignore the paralyzing fear of what Dream might do to George.

He did his best to look past everything he had done to everyone unfortunate enough to get close to him. 

He did his best to forgive him. 

...

Sometimes your best just isn't enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess how much time it took me to write this garbage? If you guessed under an hour, then you're right! 
> 
>   
> Seriously tho, this is just so bad and clearly rushed. I can't bring myself to edit this rn.... I'll (hopefully) go back and edit this when I have more than 20 mins of sleep. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, I high key ran out of inspiration for this chapter ;-;
> 
> For anyone who has read any of my other fics, this is what my writing style is like when I'm too tired to function/write decently. Yeah.


End file.
